made in konoha
by nanda salsabila
Summary: saat kau di suruh mencinta orang yang tak kau cintai bagaimana? itulah yang di rasakan Sakura saat semua rekan dan keluarga nya memaksa nya berpacaran dengan bule yang menyukainya. namun malahan Sakura sangat membencinya. dan bagaimana Naruto yang sedang ia tunggu kembali dari tugas dari berperang? mana yang di pilih Sakura?


Semua karakter nya Naruto milik bang Mashashi Kishimoto

Dan saya cuma pinjam karakternya saja kok

Alur cerita dan sedikit OC nya milik saya.

Warning: OOC, ada sedikit OC, AU, alur yang kecepetan? Atau ke leletan?, bahasa kacau, ending maksa dan gaje? Tolong harap maklum, baru belajar B-). dan.. if you dont like, dont read, dont flame. Gampangkan?.

dan mohon bantuanya mengoreksi kesalahan saya dengan bantuan Review nya. hope you enjoy it!

.

.

.

' _Bule, bule dan bule!, kenapa mereka ter obsesi dengan bule sih?!'_ Gerutu seorang ber surai merah muda itu sambil berjalan tergesa gesa membawa tas pundak berwarna hitam miliknya.

Di benaknya tidak ada rasa apappun kecuali 'Jengkel' kepada keadaanya saat ini. Hari ini ia mengalami hari terburuk di dunia.

"Aargh, minggirlah kalian!" Ucap Gadis muda itu setengah berteriak sambil menyingkirkan tubuh dua orang yang sedang bersenda gurau di depannya. Dua orang itu pun mengoceh pada nya namun tak di hiraukan lagi oleh gadis merah muda ini.

Dan dia pun menyerobot orang orang lagi di depannya tanpa ampun,sepertinya kekesalannya sekarang bertumpuk dan menggunung menjadi sebuah tanduk di atas kepala nya. Cara berjalannya saja sedikit menghentak hentakkan kaki, tanganya mengikis lengan baju yang telah ia kenakan sejak pagi tadi.

"Sakura chan-, kamu bisa tidak membantu aku..." suara sedikit cempreng yang mengagetkan Sakura dari alam emosi nya. Ia pun berhenti melangkahkan kakinya.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang melihat seorang remaja ber syal biru itu dengan tatapan dingin dan seperti ingin membunuh itu.

"Aku SIBUK!" ketus nya dingin sambil melotot pada sepasang bola mata hitam di hadapanya. Tanganya mengepal dengan eratnya. Remaja itu tahu jika Seniornya itu sedang marah dan saat mengepal seperti itu tinju nya lebih kuat dari tinju pegulat internasional.

Tubuh remaja yang bernama Konohamaru itu bergetar dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya. Keringat dingin turun dari tengkuknya menjalar ke punggung nya. Di hatinya ia teringat kata temanya yang mengatakan bahwa kalau Sakura marah dia akan menjadi seperti macan yang sedang kelaparan.

"Oke, aku tidak ja jadi deh" Cetus Konohamaru sambil ketakutan melihat tatapan Sakura dan langsung mengambil langkah seribu untuk menghindar dari amukan Seniornya itu.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalananya menuju pengadilan.

_Tiiiit.._

Sakura berjalan menuju rumahnya yang sekarang terhalang tangga yang menghubungkan tanah dan rumahnya. Perlahan namun pasti ia menjejaki tangga tangga itu dengan hati hati, karena dia trauma Pernah terjatuh dari sana saat musim hujan seperti ini.

Sekarang ia telah mencapai _goal_ nya, dia tak lagi menjejaki tangga namun sudah mencapainya. Lalu ia mencopot _high heels _nya dengan sabar.

Ahh.. akhirnya ia telah sampai di rumah nya.

Tergolong minimalis dengan taman yang berada di halaman depan rumahnya dan juga halaman belakang berisi beragam tanaman sayur dan beberapa tanaman obat.

_Home Sweet Home_..

"Sakura!" Ucap seorang berpostur tubuh ibu ibu sambil melipat tangan di dadanya saat Sakura membuka grendel pintu.

Suara yang familiar, dan sudah merusak suasana hati Sakura yang mulai membaik.

"Ibu, aku lelah. Aku sedang tak ingin berdebat" Sakura terl angkah menuju kursi ruang tamunya yang berwarna oranye itu. Ia memandang bosan ibunya yang terlihat sedikit marah dengannya.

Mebuki menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian duduk manis di samping anaknya.

"Kau lelah setelah menjadi pengacara eh?" Tanya Mebuki dengan merengkuh pundak anaknya dan langsung memijit nya lembut. Sakura mulai merileks yang di tandakan dengan desahan yang tak ingin ia nampakkan.

Setelah cukup lama memijat anaknya, Mebuki pun melepaskan tangannya dari pundak mungil Sakura. Lalu merileks kan tubuhnya dan beranjak menuju kursi goyang yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Mebuki memecah keheningan yang berada dalam ruangan itu.

Sakura melirik dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar yang mencuat di benaknya.

"Apa nya bu?" Sakura berbalik tanya pada ibunya yang terlihat tengah bersantai dengan kepala yang menengadah melihat langit langit rumahnya.

"Mengapa kau tolak si bule itu?" Ucap Mebuki sambil melirik penasaran kearah anaknya menantikan sebuah kepastian jawaban. Sakura memutar matanya bosan, bosan dengan kata kata 'bule' yang sering di dengarnya akhir akhir ini. Bibirnya mengatup dan mengerucut serta tanganya mengusap usap dahinya dengan sebal.

"Ibu, dia hanya rekan kerjaku bu!, aku tak akan pernah mencintainya" ujar Sakura sebal saat kata kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya itu sudah berkali kali di ucapkan pada ibu atau ayahnya. Sudah berkali kali Si rambut musim semi itu menjelaskan pada ayah atau ibunya bahwa mereka hanya rekan, tapi mereka selalu bertanya dan mendesak agar menerima si 'bule' yang belakangan diketahui bernama Ken itu.

"Bule itu memperbaiki keturunan Lho, mbok yo ibu ini bangga punya cucu yang bertampang tampang bule." Celetuk Mebuki dengan melirik sinis pada anaknya disusul dengan cekikikan yang tak bersuara. Di dalam hati Mebuki hanya memikirkan masa depan Sakura Makanya dia dan suaminya masih mendesak dan mendesak anaknya yang kini terlihat kelelahan dan memasang gaya mulut yang di buncitkan itu

"Ibu!, aku harus jelaskan berapa kali lagi sih?, banyak orang di kota metropolitan Konoha ini yang lebih baik dari pada luar negri, ingat Yahiko-San?, duta negara termuda sepanjang masa, dia baru seumuran ku saat di angkat. Dan lagi pula.." cetus Sakura sambil mengeluarkan sebuah coklat dari tas hitamnya. Dan membuka nya perlahan.

"Bang Yahiko-san ganteng kan?.." Lanjut Sakura sambil mengunyah coklatnya bulat bulat. Lebih seperti orang kelaparan jika di perhatikan. Padahal ia telah makan siang di pengadilan tadi. Apa mungkin Sakura masih lapar?

"Lebih ganteng dari Ken" cerocos Sakura yang membuat ibunya geram bukan kepalang.

"Tapi Sakura, dia juga mapan kan?" Imbuh Mebuki dengan sedikit memberi penekanan pada kata katanya.

"Ah~aku sudah punya kok.." sungut Sakura pelan.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Teriak Mebuki hingga guci china itu mulai menandakan keretakan akibat aktivitas frekuensi gelombang yang Mebuki buat.

Sakura menatap pasrah ibunya yang lagi lagi memecahkan guci di rumahnya itu dengan meletakkan kedua telapak tanganya masing masing di telinga yang berbalut anting berwarna merah itu dengan kuat.

Mata Mebuki menatap raut muka lawan bicaranya itu dengan sebelah alis yang terlihat terangkat.

Sakura menghela nafasnya panjang lalu berdiri dan berjalan terhuyung menuju kamarnya dengan wajah yang kesal.

"Eh! Mau kemana" tanya Mebuki.

"Tidur!" Sahut Sakura dengan membanting pintu kamarnya dan membuat Mebuki geleng geleng kepala di buatnya.

.

.

.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya di depan cermin yang terpatri di dinding kamarnya.

Mulut membuncit masih tertempel permanent di raut wajah nya.

Tanganya perlahan memegang figura yang menggantung di samping kaca raksasa itu.

Lalu mendesah perlahan, diperhatikanya foto seorang lelaki yang memegang tanganya erat.

"Kapan kau akan kembali.. ibuku mendesak ku tahu!" Sakura mengambil figura berfoto dua orang insan yang saling bergandengan tangan itu dengan sedikit gemetar. Ia tahu di dalam foto itu ada dirinya dan juga seseorang yang spesial di hatinya. Lalu memeluknya hangat. Tatapanya teduh melihat ke arah foto yang tengah di elus elus nya itu.

"Aku mau kamu kembali, mungkin aku terlalu lama menunggu.." Timpalnya lagi. Lalu tiba tiba senyum tipis merekah di sela sela pipinya yang sedikit chubby itu. Matanya menyipit seperti menampakkan pelangi yang telah ia sembunyikan di balik kelopak matanya sejak lama -mungkin hanya saat ini ia menampakkan senyum manisnya setelah memasang tampang garang nya-

"Sudah 2 tahun aku gak ketemu kamu, Naruto!" Senyumnya bertambah lebar saat mengingat saat pertama ke dua insan itu bertemu.

Saat itu Sakura akan pergi ke warung penjual sate langgananya yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia melenggok dengan sepeda gunungnya, di kayuh cepat cepat sepeda itu. Niatnya ingin mengadu adrenalinya agar jantungnya terpacu dan memompa darahnya lebih dan lebih.

Dan memang ia sudah sangat cepat mengayuh sepeda gunung tua nya. Toko sate itu di depan matanya namun sepedanya tak mau berhenti masih berpacu kecepatan dengan si dewa angin. Sepertinya ingin balapan dengan nya.

"Aah, ini tak bisa di hentikan!, kalian minggirlah!" Teriak Sakura pada kerumunan orang orang yang bertubuh kekar itu, seragamnya bewarna campuran hijau muda dan hijau tua.

"Kyaaa~!" Sakura mencoba mengerem mendadak namun gagal, selalu gagal, keringat mulai bercucuran dari dahinya, jantung Sakura sudah tidak ada di tempatnya, namun jatuh ke perutnya, terasa ada yang menggelitiki perutnya. Hingga ada orang di depanya yang sedang makan sate dengan rakusnya. Sakura melongo melihat seseorang yang jujur saja, tubuhnya lebih ramping dari pada teman sekerumunan nya.

"Minggirlah bang!" Ucap Sakura yang sebenarnya adalah teriakan dengan masih mencoba menghentikan sepeda nya dengan kakinya. Tak ada lagi waktu untuk mengelak. Dewa waktu malah seakan mempercepat kejadian memalukan itu dan tertawa seperti setan pada Sakura.

"Huahaha, rasakan Sakura! mabeles mabeles!"

JBRRUAK!

"Aku mati, aku mati, aku mati, aku mati.." ucap Sakura berkali kali pada dirinya. Perlahan ia membuka mata sipit nya menuju bohlam raksasa yang menyinari bumi. Kesilauannya menyebabkan Sakura mengurungkan niatnya membuka kelopak matanya sekali lagi.

"Pak maaf menabrakmu, tapi aku harap kau masih hidup, karna aku mengorbankan nyawaku untuk sepeda ayahku, sepeda ini masih di sewakan!" cetus Sakura masih menutup rapat rapat manik _emerald_ nya.

"Apanya?, kau belum mati tahu " suara itu menggelegar dari pendengaran pengacara muda itu. Sontak ia langsung membuka matanya lebar lebar, tak peduli seterang apapun bohlam abadi itu.

"Haah!" Teriak Sakura kaget dengan pemandangan di depannya. Ternyata arah suara iru datang dari bawahnya.

satu kaki Sakura berada di pipi seorang ber surai kuning dan bermata _ocean blue_, tepat di pipi kiri orang itu.

'_Pantas saja, tadi sepertinya kakiku mendarat di tempat empuk!' _Sakura langsung mengambil alih kakinya yang ada di pipi si kuning itu.

"Maaf tuan! A aku.." laju mulut Sakura terhenti saat satu jari mendarat & menyentuh bibirnya lembut.

Pipi Sakura langsung merona tak karuan. Hati Sakura berdetak lebih kencang dari pada saat sepedanya tadi tidak bisa di rem. Semburat merah di pipi nya tak bisa terelakkan. Spontan tangan Sakura menjadi dingin saat Iris _ocean blue_ itu menatap iris _emerald _nya dengan dalam. Sakura merasa ada yang berbeda dari pertemuannya yang kali ini.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku angkatan darat" ujarnya sambil menodongkan tangan kanannya. Dan nyengir lebar hingga deretan gigi putihnya terlihat jelas. Di dalam hati Sakura ia berdecak kagum dari senyum polos seorang tentara yang di tabraknya secara tidak hormat itu, jika saja Naruto itu galak, pasti ia akan di hukum pancung.

"H Haruno Sakura, aku p pengacara" jawabnya gemetar dan menjabat tangan tentara itu dengan lembut. Tiba tiba percikan listrik terjadi di antara jabatan tangan itu. Menjalar di hati ke dua insan yang nampaknya sedang kasmaran itu, mereka beradu pandangan. Dan mematung lama di sana.

jantung mereka terpacu dengan cepatnya, saling bersahut sahutan.

Tak peduli berapa mata kawan kawan nya melirik mereka, mereka tetap mematung dengan pandangan teduh mereka.

"Ahh, kenangan indah ya Naru-kun?" Ucap bibir mungil Sakura mengingat masa masa indah pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang kekasih hati. Di dekap lagi foto itu, lalu merebahkan tubuh proposional nya ke kasur berukuran king size milik nya. Mata Sakura melihat ke langit langit kamarnya, namun fikiranya hanya tercurah pada si kuning Naruto yang hampir 2 tahun tidak di temuinya.

"Haah, Naru.. kenapa kau tak memberiku kabar apapun tentang dirimu dan perang itu?" Ucap Sakura dengan parau, entahlah kenapa tiba tiba ia menangis, menitikkan cairan matanya dengan deras.

Walaupun sudah 2 tahun mereka pacaran, mereka tak pernah bertemu, hanya 1 atau 2 bulan sekali Sakura menerima video call atau setidaknya telefon dari Naruto. Keadaan perang lah yang memisahkan sepasang kekasih ini. Sakura sangat merindu tawa dan desahan Naruto saat terakhir bersamanya. Mereka terpisah oleh ruang dan waktu yang tak sengaja di pertemukan oleh takdir di sebuah warung sederhana. Mungkin hubungan mereka seperti LDR.

Tiba tiba Sakura menyambar telefon genggam nya yang berada di meja tak jauh dari dirinya. Dan secepat kilat mengetik dan menyentuh layar monitornya. Lalu menempelkan hp tersebut di telinga kirinya. Ia sedang mencoba menelfon seseorang.

"Hah, ada apa?" Suara berat seorang laki laki tiba tiba terdengar dari speaker hp Sakura, ia mengerenyit kan alisnya sebelah.

"Shikamaru, kasih kan Ino dong. Ini kan telefon nya!" Pinta Sakura yang tidak di tanggapi oleh penerima telefon itu.

"Mau bicara apa?, akan aku sampaikan pada Ino nanti!" Ujar Shikamaru dengan nada datar yang mencuat dari mulutnya.

"Mau bicara sama Ino!" Ucap Sakura sedikit berteriak.

"Cih, menyebalkan. Ino! Ada telefon dari teman garang mu itu loh" dengus Shikamaru.

"Jangan gitu shika - ku. Dia kan temanku. Nah apa Saku?" Tanya Ino santai.

"Besok kamu ada jadwal terbang gak?" Tanya Sakura.

"2 minggu aku cuti sama Shika, dia bosan jadi pilot, aku juga mau libur dulu sambil mengobati _jet lag_ ku" timpal Ino.

"Hehe, sudah 3 tahun jadi pramugari, kau masih kena _jet lag_?. "Sakura terkekeh mendengar pengakuan Ino.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" Ucap Ino pasrah.

"Besok temani aku jalan jalan yah?"

"Iya, tenang saja!, aku juga ingin cari angin segar!" Cetus Ino mengakhiri pembicaraan.

.

.

**Ke Esokan Hari Nya**

.

.

"Ino!, tinggalkan dulu Shikamaru!. Sekarang kau ada janji denganku kan?!" Teriak Sakura sebal karena Ino masih saja bermesra mesraan dengan Shikamaru.

"Eh, maaf, iya deh" Ucap Ino dengan malu.

Sakura memasang tatapan dinginnya pada Shikamaru.

"Hari ini dia akan jadi pacarku!, bukan pacarmu!, camkan itu!" Bentak Sakura dengan memasang muka kusut nya.

"Begitulah nasib orang yang di tinggal mati kekasihnya!" Oceh Shikamaru yang membuat darah Sakura meletup letup keluar dari sela sela kulit nya.

"APA KAU BILAAAANGG!" Secara otomatis tangan Sakura melemparkan dompet oranye nya ke muka Shikamaru dengan keras.

lalu mengambilnya lagi setelah perdebatan panjang antara mereka berdua yang tentunya di menangkan Sakura karena dia kan seorang yang pandai berbicara.

Lalu masuk mobil dengan menyeret paksa Ino. Dan masih menatap tajam Shikamaru yang sedikit babak belur karena hampir di keroyok dua tangan Sakura namun untungnya berhasil di hentikan Ino.

.

.

Mobil Sakura melaju kenjang membawa serta dua orang di dalamnya. Angin berhembus sejuk ke arah mereka. Matahari bersinar cerahnya menambah semangat Sakura untuk jalan jalan di kota nya. Burung masih bercicit dan bersahut sahutan memadukan suara mereka yang terdengar indah di setiap telinga orang yang mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin beli ice cream teme!" Pinta Ino pada Teman di sampingnya.

"Sebentar, aku tahu tempat Ice Cream enak, ummm.. nah itu dia" ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk asal ke arah selatan.

Ino masih meneliti toko toko itu, masih memincingkan mata nya.

"Maksudmu Penny Navy itu?, bukanya itu untuk tentara Saku?, jangan di sana aku takut!" Rengek Ino pada Sakura, namun Sakura tak menanggapi rengekan kawanya itu.

"Aku sudah cukup sering ke sana sama Naruto Kun, aku juga sudah kenal sama yang jaga toko itu. Tenang saja"

"Ini masalah besar.." ucap Ino memutar bola matanya pasrah pada kelakuan Sakura.

.

.

**TING..**

Sakura membuka pintu dengan percaya diri dan duduk di kursi yang berada di depan mata nya. Ino pun dengan sedikit takut ikut duduk juga di samping Sakura yang sedang asyik membaca menu di cafe itu.

'_Haduuh, aku nanti akan di siksa tentara gede itu kayaknya' _pekik Ino dalam hati nya, tanpa di sadari, Ia menepuk dahinya cukup keras hingga Sakura menoleh.

"ada apa Ino?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"T tidak, sudah pesan belum?" Ucap Ino mengalihkan pertanyaan.

"Oh, belum.. mau rasa apa?, aku coklat sama vanila, nah kamu?" Sakura menyerahkan buku menu nya pada Ino, entah kenapa Ino mencucurkan keringat di dahinya. Sakura mengerenyitkan alisnya melihat Ino seperti itu.

"Ino!, kau ini kenapa?, aneh sekali!" Bentak Sakura dengan melotot mencari kebenaran di manik _blue sky_ nya Ino. Ino masih gemetar saat membuka menu nya.

"Aku rasa _random_ aja deh, semua nya di campur." Pekik Ino.

"Aku pasti di marahi ayah..." gumam Ino pelan. Bahkan terlalu pelan di pendengaran anjing sekalipun.

"Apa nya?" Tapi tak cukup untuk mengelabui si Haruno muda ini. Telinganya di pasang baik baik oleh nya. Ia memegang ke dua pundak Ino dan menatap mata nya sekali lagi menunggu kepastian dari si pirang itu.

"A aku.. aku takut di cincang habis habisan sama si besar yang berotot teman pacar mu yang ada di sana. Aku kan cuma pramugari.." ucap Ino parau, sedikit memelas.

Sakura berdeham kemudian mulai melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apa nya yang berbeda, kalian abdi negara kan?" Mata Ino terbelalak kemudian menyunggingkan senyum manis nya.

"Hah iya yah, bodoh juga aku.. Bang berotot! Aku mau pesan!" Teriak Ino yang kemudian mempunyai keberanian berteriak pada salah satu pelayan disana. Lalu seseorang berotot datang dengan bergaya pada dua orang yang duduk di meja nomor 3 itu.

" Oh hallo~ dua wanita cantik mau pesan apa yo yo " ucap pria berotot dengan lagu anehnya yang mencuat di mulutnya.

"Oh kami pesan yang ini dan yang ini" Ino menunjuk salah satu gambar yang ada di menu.

Si pelayan aneh itu pun menyipit mata nya dan kemudian mengangguk pasti dan kemudian pergi dengan meloncat loncat dan menari sambil menyanyi.

Ino terkekeh saat memandang pelayan aneh itu sambil senyum senyum.

"Namanya Bee san, dia tentara yang sekarang di kasih tugas menjaga cafe ini" ucap Sakura memperjelas keadaan.

"Oowh, aneh.. oh iya gimana si Ken?, masih terobsesi sama kamu?" Tanya Ino sambil memperhatikan kuku kuku tanganya.

"Dia masih ngejar cinta aku, katanya sebulan lagi aku di lamar, dan langsung ku tampar pipi nya. Kurang ajar dia gak tau orang sudah ada yang punya apa?!" Cerocos Sakura geram pada Ken yang masih menggilainya itu.

"Salah kamu juga sih gak jelasin sama Si -Ken-nesis itu. Apalagi hubungan kamu juga LDR lagi" cakap Ino mengocehi Sakura yang seakan tak terima itu.

"Yah mau gimana lagi..."

**Tiring ting ting**

"Eh ada breaking news nih" ucap Ino sambil mengerling pada tv Lcd di atas mereka, Sakura pun ikutan melihat tv yang tepat di atas mereka itu dengan seksama.

"Berita terbaru dari perkembangan perang di negara Suna..."

"Sakura.." Ino melirik serius pada Sakura yang sekarang tengah terlihat melirik tv itu tajam tepat di layarnya mendengarkan suara pembawa berita itu.

"Perang berakhir di menangkan oleh kubu dari Sabaku No Gaara dengan tewasnya Koonika Saruru, ketua kubu utara yang berniat menghancurkan kubu selatan. Dan para tentara dari kota Konoha, Iwa, dan lain lain di kirim pulang." Sakura tersenyum manis dan menepuk pundak Ino penuh arti. Sedangkan Ino hanya menatap Sakura dengan melongo melihat sahabatnya yang gejolak di hati sahabatnya berkecamuk perasaan senang itu.

"Ini artinya.." ucap Ino sedikit menggoda dengan tatapan aneh pada Sakura.

"Aku ke pelabuhan dulu, menjemput Naruto kun!" Teriak Sakura meninggalkan Ino sendirian. Lalu memasuki mobil dan mengegas nya cepat cepat. Ino menghela nafas nya panjang karena tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Kau masih saja sama Saku" gumam Ino sambil senyum kecut ke arah Sakura yang terlihat menaiki mobilnya

.

.

.

Sakura keluar dan menunngu di kursi duduk di antara batu batu itu. Hanya ada lautan dan kapal sejauh mata memandang. Burung camar berterbangan ke sana kemari. Dia memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya dengan cara tersenyum lebar. Dalam hatinya ia sedang berbunga karena menunggu kekasihnya kembali dari kerja nya. Bersabar menunggu menyeleksi setiap kapal dengan seksama. satu dua kapal datang, tapi bukan kapal tentara. Namun kapal pengangkut barang. ia tetap bersabar menunggu.

1 Jam

2 jam

3 jam

6 jam

7 setengah jam.

Ia masih tak bisa menemukan kapal kekasihnya itu, pikiranya melayang memikirkan hal yang aneh mungkin terjadi pada nya.

Ia melihat jam yang sekarang terlihat pukul setengah tiga sore. Mata Sakura lelah menyeleksi tiap kapal yang datang.

"Kau yakin tidak mau pulang Saku?" Ucap Ino prihatin.

"Biarkan saja sayang, dia menunggu romeo nya kembali. Lebih baik kau menemani ku" bujuk Shikamaru sambil mengejek Sakura.

"Cih, pergilah kau pilot terkutuk!" Teriak Sakura pada si rambut nanas yang se enaknya berbicara. Bibirnya mengerucut sempurna pada Shikamaru. Tanganya mengepal, urat nadi nya menegang dan matanya melotot tajam pada tunangan temanya itu. '_Bagaimana bisa dia jadi suami Ino?' _Pikir Sakura di hatinya.

"oke, kami pergi. Ayo Ino, biarkan si aneh ini"

"T tapi.." Ino masih tak tega melihat Sakura yang ia anggap sebagai saudara kembarnya itu. Namun tangan Shikamaru merangkul pundaknya erat. Ia tak bisa berkutik.

"Sudah lah!" Ino pun menurut pada tunanganya itu. Walaupun sebenarnya ia masih tak tega.

Mereka pun melenggang pergi dari penglihatan Sakura. Dan Sakura masih tetap menunggu kesatria dari negri dongengnya datang di hadapanya.

"Naruto.. aku lelah,.kenapa kau tak kembali?"

Ucap Sakura gusar.

.

.

hampir terlihat _sunset glow_ berada di depan mata si _emerald _ini, burung camar pergi dari pelabuhan itu. Angin dingin mulai menyeruak dari langit dan dari dinginnya angin laut. Orang orang sudah terjalan pulang meninggalkan surai pink ini sendirian.

Hati Sakura gusar, takut terjadi apa apa pada kekasihnya. Matanya masih tak bisa menahan laju air mata yang masih mengalir derasnya bagaikan _waterfall_ yang jatuh di pipi putih nya. Tanganya mengusap kasar air matanya.

"Naruto.. aku..hiks.." rintih Sakura terbata bata menahan laju isak nya yang memburu. Nafasnya ter sengal sengal. Sesak di dadanya makin bertambah. Tanganya masih mengucek ucek ujung bajunya.

Tiba tiba tangan seseorang menutup kedua mata Sakura dari belakang. Sakura terperanjat kaget terhadap orang iseng yang mengalungkan tangan di matanya.

"S si siapa ini?" Tanya Sakura dengan masih menangis.

"Kau fikir siapa?, hmm tebak lah" suara berat itu.. Sakura mengetahuinya.

tiba tiba air matanya mengering, jantungnya terpacu lagi dan lagi. Perasaan Sakura berubah. Aneh bin ajaib saat Sakura merasa hatinya haus akan ke hangatan, dan tiba tiba saja ia merasa 'plong'.

"N Naruto kun?" Ucap Sakura ragu. Lalu seseorang itu melepaskan tangan dari mata Sakura.

Tak ayal Sakura langsung menoleh dan langsung terkejut akan seseorang yang berada di belakangnya.

"Naruto kuun!" Teriak Sakura langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto yang masih berbalutkan baju tentara nya. Aroma citrus menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Sakura menghirup aroma itu dalam dalam, terasa air mata menggenang lagi, namun berbeda arti. Yang kali ini.. terasa..air mata kebahagiaan.

Senyum tipis merekah dengan ajaib dari bibir Sakura yang berada di dekapan Naruto. Naruto pun memeluk hangat sambil mengelus rambut pink itu. Kemudian Sakura berkata.

"Dari mana?, jalur mana?, kenapa gak dari pelabuhan yang ini?" Tanya Sakura manja, bola mata Sakura membesar sempurna.

Naruto tersenyum manis pada gadis di depannya. Dan mengacak acak rambutnya lembut.

"Kau ini tidak berubah yah, ini jalur umum. Kalau aku lewat di sini, kemungkinan aku di sandera perompak dari kubu utara. Aku lewat jalur barat, itu jalur khusus" ucap Naruto mantap.

"Aku kangen kamu" celetuk Naruto mengeratkan pelukanya di tubuh Sakura. Rona kebahagiaan jelas terlukis di antara kedua anak adam dan hawa ini. Rasa hangat di hati keduanya menjalar keluar. Sakura sangat bahagia. Sepertinya pelangi menyinari hatinya yang tadi nya kelam terhalang mendung tebal. Tak ada yang mampu memisahkan keduanya saat ini. Naruto mencium dahi Sakura. Semburat kemerahan muncul lagi setelah 2 tahun tak muncul dari pipi Sakura. Keduanya bahagia setelah melepas rindu.

"Sakura, aku dengar banyak dari Shikamaru.."

"Kau main sama Shikamaru?" Sahut Sakura sebal saat mengingat rambut nanas yang menyebalkan itu. Masih teringat jelas di benak Sakura saat nanas itu bilang kekasihnya mati,

"Eh iya, barusan dia menelfonku memberi tahu kamu disini. Dia cerita banyak pada ku. Katanya kamu di kejar kejar bule ya?, kenapa kau tolak?" Tanya Naruto dengan menatap Sakura penuh arti.

"Huh~, Naru kun!, semua orang sudah menanyaiku hal ini sebelumnya.." tiba tiba Sakura melepas pelukanya, Naruto meliriknya bingung

"Aku ingin seluruh dunia tahu! Gak peduli seberapa kau pergi jauh, aku.. ingin kamu soal bule itu. Aku benci dia.." Sakura pun memegang tangan Naruto erat. Dan menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Karna aku suka yang Made In Konoha, dan itu lah yang selama ini aku tahu" ucapnya mantap.

Naruto menyengir lebar pada Sakura. Hatinya kini saat bahagia mendengar pengakuan pinky yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya itu. Lalu mengelus tanganya perlahan. Terlihat Sakura tersenyum dengan _aye smiling_ nya.

"Aku janji, setelah ini gak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita Saku" tiba tiba Naruto berlutut di depan Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berbentuk hati. Dan membukanya dengan sedikit gemetar di hadapan Sakura. Sakura kaget bukan kepalang, ia sangat bahagia.

"Oke, laporan yang pertama: aku tidak terbiasa berkata romantis. Laporan kedua: aku tak tahu cara melakukan hal hal yang romantis.. dan kau tahu. Bahkan di sana aku hanya terbiasa berbicara dengan se enaknya. Jadi maklumi aku kalau...Haruno Sakura.. maukah kau menjadi permaisuriku?" Tanya Naruto mantap dengan membuka kotak hati itu. Terlihat sebuah cincin manis yang bertahtakan batu permata berwarna biru laut di atasnya. Sakura terkejut bukan main, sepertinya ia akan dapat serangan jantung karena nafasnya memburu. Ia tersenyum ayu mencoba memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Matanya berbinar cerah. Walaupun sekarang rambut Naruto sudah tidak terlalu jabrik seperti dulu, dan tubuh nya sekarang lumayan berotot, namun perasaanya tetap sama. Masih AI pada Sakura.

**Plakk..**

Satu tamparan di pipi kanan Naruto di layangkan dari Sakura. Mata Naruto masih terbelalak masih mencerna perlakuan yang di terima nya. Mata nya masih mencari cari alasan dari mata kekasihnya. Naruto berfikir apakah Sakura tidak mencintainya?, apa ia punya salah padanya?, atau..

"K kenapa?!" Tanya Naruto bingung

Muncul lagi cekikikan renyah dari Mulut Sakura yang membuat Naruto lebih ingin kepo dari biasanya.

"Naru kun!, kenapa kau tanyakan itu?" Ujar Sakura dengan memegang pundak Naruto lembut.

"Apa?, kau tak mau ya..?" Ucap naruto lirih sambil menjatuhkan pandanganya ke gundukan pasir di depanya.

"Hey.." ucap Sakura sambil memegang dagu Naruto.

"Aku belum selesai bicara kan?, kenapa kau tanya?, tentu saja aku mau menikah denganmu. Aku bahkan akan menantimu kembali walaupun itu berarti seumur hidupku." Mata Naruto kembali mengerjap saat kata itu terlontar.

"Aku.. sayang kamu" Naruto kembali memeluk Sakura ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Tadi tamparan mu sakit lho.." gumam Naruto pelan di telinga Sakura.

"Benarkah?, gomen Naru kun. " ucap Sakura sambil memeluk hangat tubuh kekasihnya dengan perasaan bahagia, ia merasa bahwa hari ini, sore ini saat matahari tenggelam, dia adalah gadis paling beruntung di dunia.

.

.

**Epilogue **

Saat matahari masih tetap terbit dan tenggelam sama persis di tempatnya berada. Dan saat burung camar kembali ke peraduanya. Aku melihat mawar yang layu kini perlahan kembali berdiri tegak dan mekar sempurna lagi. Bunga sakura yang gugur kini kembali berbunga lagi. Saat aku kembali, aku membawa sebuah kebahagiaan baginya. Dialah surgaku dan mungkin dulu saat ia menolakku aku sudah hancur menjadi debu sekarang. Namun banyak kendala yang di temuinya saat aku tak di samping nya. Namun ia sabar menantiku walaupun itu seumur hidup nya. Ia tak gentar menatap masa depan dan menghentikan luka di masa lalu nya. Dan..

walaupun ia di cintai seorang bule yang jelas jelas mungkin lebih tampan dariku, ia tegas mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintaiku apapun keadaanya.

Sekali lagi ia berkata pada dunia bahwa ia suka yang MADE IN KONOHA dengan tegas.

Sakura.. pengabdian mu pada ku. Aku tak akan melupakannya. Aku berjanji walaupun aku pergi jauh. Tak akan ku biarkan kau kesepian lagi.

Ku peluk lebih erat tubuhnya. Sore ini cahaya matahari yang terbenam di ujung barat menyinari kami di pelabuhan ini. Dia masih saja sama..

Sama seperti pertama kali kami bertemu. Angin masih saja berhembus kencang meniup ombak ombak di pantai menjadi lebih kencang menabrak karang karang itu dengan keras.

Arigatou..

Sakura chan..

* * *

bu guru: Nanda! * dengan mengepalkan tangannya

Nanda: eh iya ada apa bu?

GROMPYAANGGG! *Panci melayang ke kepala Nanda

Nanda: aduh duh ada apa sih buu? *memasang muka memelas

bu guru: besok udah ujian masih nuliis aja! belajar sono!

Nanda: hiks iya deh..

000

gimana gimana? aku kirim aja cerita ini dulu, pikiranku gak tenang kalau belum di post. besok udah ujian gak belajar, malah nyari masalah anak ini..#waduh waduh curcol nih?!

aku tunggu reviewnya di kotak review ku yah?

kabur dulu ah sebelum di gebukin bu guru. dan sekarang belajar pun tenang.


End file.
